


Bigger than the freaking universe

by arrowverseships



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Reunion, Oliver Queen Lives, Oliver does not become the spectre, Post-Crisis (DCU), Spoilers for Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowverseships/pseuds/arrowverseships
Summary: What if Oliver survives Crisis?And Oliver is reunited with not only Felicity and Mia, but also William?This is a short fic on Oliver's reunion with Felicity, Baby Mia, Young William, Adult Mia and Adult William
Relationships: Felicity Smoak & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Mia Smoak, William Clayton & Oliver Queen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Bigger than the freaking universe

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologise beforehand for any mistakes I made. Hope you enjoy the story!

Mia wiped the grease and sweat from her forehead. It was over. They defeated the Anti-Monitor. If only her father had survived. The thought of telling her mother he was dead shot an arrow right through her heart. Her mom. Mia had been so nervous to break the news to her she hadn't quite considered the fact she was going to see her mom for the first time in months. "You heroes have all done a great job," the Monitor's booming voice broke her train of thoughts. "You all have far exceeded my expectations and did not just stop him, but you killed him. Because of that, everything he caused will return as if nothing had happened. All Earths will be restored." Mia's head snapped up, "Everything will be restored?" The Monitor nodded. "So my father…," she trailed off, not daring to hope with the fear of losing him again. If her father was alive, then she grew up with a father, with William. "Yes, I have reason to believe Oliver Queen is back from the dead," the Monitor assured her. As if on cue, a very tired looking Oliver entered the room. Everyone gasped, and letting her tears run freely, Mia lunged herself into her father's arms, sobbing into his embrace.

~~~

Oliver leaned into his daughter's embrace. Suddenly, the thudding of footsteps were heard and a very familiar voice said, "Hey Mia, I think-" "Dad?" William choked out, tears streaming down his face, and he wore a shocked expression. Without second thought, William sprinted across the room to join the embrace. After they pull apart, Oliver turns to the Monitor, "How is this possible? I thought-" "Your daughter and your son came up with a brilliant plan which defeated the Anti-Monitor, once and for all. All the damage he caused is currently being reverted back to normal as we speak." One by one all the other heroes all came up to hug Oliver, and however appreciative he was , there was only one person he couldn't wait to hug again. "My family," Oliver spoke, "Are they safe?" "As safe as can be." The moment the words left his mouth, a blue portal opened in front of everyone, and three people stepped out.

~~~

Felicity stepped out of the portal with baby Mia in her arms, Digg and William at her side, and she frantically scanned the room for her husband. Her eyes searched the room. Barry, Kara, Sara, Ray, another Ray, Cisco, Caitlin and finally her eyes landed on Oliver. Oliver, standing with a beautiful blonde girl and a young brown haired man, both of which looked weirdly familiar, though she doesn't recall seeing them before. The three of them gasped upon seeing her, and she finally spoke, "Oliver, is that really you?" He nodded, and, a tear rolling down her face, she approached him, one hand supporting Mia, the other holding onto William. Once they are within hugging distance, Oliver pulls them all into a tight embrace. 

~~~

"Alright guys, let's give them the room," Sara said, and everyone shuffled out of the room, leaving Oliver Felicity, William, baby Mia, adult William and adult Mia. They all pull away, and Oliver leans in to give Felicity a lingering kiss, before leaning down to kiss Mia and William on the forehead. "How?" Felicity managed to let out. "I don't know exactly, but the important thing is we're all here now, I'm sorry, and I love you so much," Oliver said. "I love you too," Felicity sobbed, "Bigger than the freaking universe, remember?" Oliver nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Bigger than the freaking universe."

~~~

"W-William?" Oliver stuttered out, "Hey buddy, you're here too. I don't believe it. And I'm so, so sorry for not trying harder to get you back. I'm really, really sorry." Oliver said. William nodded,"It's okay, Dad, it's not your fault. Felicity found me at school last week, it turns out my grandparents didn't want us talking. Apparently they hired someone and they blocked my phone, but Felicity managed to break through the firewall and disable it. We are working out custody arrangements, because I don't want to live with my grandparents anymore, I want to live with you guys again. My parents. My dad, an-and my mom." Before Oliver could respond, he heard Felicity sniffle next to him, "M-Mom?" "Yeah, Mom, you're my mom too. You treated me like your own son, and gave me everything I need. That's what moms do," William replied, going over to hug Felicity. Adult William released a soft gasp, and William opened his mouth to ask who that was, but paused for a second when he saw him. "Wait, you're me. Like from the future? Cool! So it is possible. HA! I KNEW IT! Though… I need to study more in it." Adult Mia snorted, "You are like, a legit nerd in every time." Adult William swatted her arm, "Hey!" Felicity furrowed her eyebrows as she watched their interaction and realisation hit her, pointing at Adult Mia, she said, "If he's William, th-then you're Mia, right?" Adult Mia nodded slowly, stopping the tears from streaming down her face. "Hi, Mom." Felicity gaped,"It feels weird hearing that." Oliver chuckled, before leaning in to give her a chaste kiss, "Well, in the years to come, I'm sure you'll get used to it, and maybe hear it from more than just Mia." "Ew, Dad, gross!" All three kids exclaimed at the same time, making baby Mia giggle excitedly, reaching towards Oliver and Felicity, squealing, "Ma! Da!" Oliver, Felicity and William clamped their hands over their mouths. "Oh my, Mia said her first words! That's my Mia, Daddy's so proud of you!" Oliver cooed. Adult Mia and Adult William couldn't help but smile happily as Oliver took baby Mia into his arms, playing with her as she excitedly babbled nonsensically. Adult William asked, "Wait, by now, things are changing, right? So, the future we go back to will be different too, isn't it?" Felicity nodded, "Yes, altering past events will have great impacts on the future." Mia added,"Though, at least this time, our family has a chance at happiness."

~~~

A while later, Adult William and Adult Mia left for 2040 after bidding their goodbyes, and as the Smoak-Queen family stood outside the cabin once more, Oliver said, "I'm so glad to be home with all of you, with my family."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
